


Abundance of Faith

by Laivaaja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laivaaja/pseuds/Laivaaja
Summary: Star Wars Fan Comic: Emperor Palpatine's suspicions of Darth Vader grow intolerable, which will cause the Empire and the Imperial Navy to be torn into two separate directions. Several officers will step up in this time of confusion, and Darth Vader will form new surprisingly faithful alliances.Characters are owned by Disney and Lucasfilm.This is non-profit fan content.





	1. Plagued Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter by the username [@laivaaja](https://twitter.com/Laivaaja) or Instagram [@mariettaart](https://www.instagram.com/mariettaart) and you can also read this comic on my website where I publish all my Star Wars art: <https://marietta.artstation.com>  
> 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [KaelinaLovesLomaris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris). She helps me polish my non-native text in this comic. She writes some of the most amazing Star Wars stories on this site and highly recommend that you check them out if you haven't yet.


	3. The Attack




	4. The Admiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an enjoyable but time consuming chapter to create. I spent hours studying the interior of the Executor bridge in the movies and behind the scene photos to get the details somewhat right. Best part probably still was to draw the worried faces of Admiral Piett and the sergeant.


	5. Determination

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Admiral's Speech

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long time to create this chapter because I was traveling and because of the large amount of details and characters I needed for this. I am happy it is ready and that I can finally present it to you. 
> 
> I am also exited about General Veers making his first appearance here. So just to clarify: No it wasn't Max that was shot at, it was the unnamed dark haired, big mouthed general, who tried to ruin the day of the hyped up enthusiastic troopers.


	7. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently for updates. This is a short filler which was originally meant to be just the first half or the next chapter. However, I couldn't keep you waiting for an update any longer.  
> Seems that instead of simplifying my art, I make it more detailed and complicated after each update. I'm starting to like sassy scarface trooper. Maybe I need to make him a regular character.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> OK I DREW THE BACKSTORY COMIC OF THE SCARFACE TROOPER CHECK IT OUT:  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/12313602>  
> 


	8. Loyalty

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank asukawashere for the insightful comments that helped me to plan the details for this and the upcoming chapters.


	9. Missions




	10. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you were hoping that Captain Needa would have still been alive, I wanted that myself so badly and almost made it happen. However, that would have been an easy way out of the largest moral question that the officers are facing when they are considering their loyalty to their commander.
> 
> This was an incredibly difficult chapter to make. Of all things that Darth Vader has done, I find Captain Needa's senseless death the most unforgivable. If I am (and most likely the officers in this story are) having hard time to accept that atrocity, how can they possibly come up with arguments to support Vader. I had my faith in all of this truly tested when thinking about this and I am glad this matter has been addressed now, and I can move forward with the story.
> 
> What I liked about this chapter was finally giving a face to the man who was the first officer of Captain Needa aboard the Avenger. We never got to see more than the back of his head when he stands next to Needa, but his strikingly white hair is hard to forget. The actor was an uncredited extra, so we never got to know his name or the name of the officer, so this is just my interpretation of what he would look like. And now, he is the Captain of the Avenger.
> 
> I want to thank @wynne-keyler for going through these arguments with me and [Kaelinaloveslomaris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris) for her continuing spell-checking. You helped me improve this a lot.


	11. Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a meaningful one to me. It contains some of the first scenes that I envisioned for this story long before I even knew I should make a comic out of it: Piett standing in front of the viewport while they embark on this operation.  
> The Death Squadron will be returning to the planet that was discovered by Piett during the search for the rebel base, which proved his competence to Vader, and also back to what was the beginning of his Admiralty. Everything here reminds me of going to Hoth the last time. I just had to draw even Veers peeking uncomfortably close over shoulders to see the message.
> 
> I'm just having incredibly fun time here drawing stormtroopers in the crew pit.


	12. My Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/) for her co-operationin creating the stormtrooper Bishop's dialogue. You will eventually find out that there is much more to this trooper than one might first expect. Some were already suggesting that he is Force sensitive, and I can confirm that in a very mild way he is.


	13. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an emotional and enormous project it has been to reach this point in the story. Thank you for staying with me this far, thank you for your comments and encouragements. I'm going to have a winter break from this comic to concentrate on other projects that will be posted here on my account later on. You can also follow me on Twitter: [@laivaaja](https://twitter.com/Laivaaja) to see other SW art that I'm creating every now and then. I will return back to this story when I'm ready to face the rest of the galaxy. Meanwhile, I will leave Vader and Piett together in this peaceful and beautiful location to plot their next move against Palpatine.
> 
> I am flying to a sci-fi convention in Manchester after a week and I hope to give this comic as a fan gift, a printed book, to Kenneth Colley, the actor of Admiral Piett. Colley's portrayal of Piett was truly touching and made fans throughout decades fall in love with this unlikely Imperial officer. I think it is safe to say at this point that Piett is my favorite character in all sci-fi. I hope that I have been able to give a proper chance to this character to be the awesome admiral that he is, competent, unyielding and smart - the one who survived Darth Vader and earned his respect.
> 
> I want to thank @wynne-keyler for helping me out with the text in this chapter, I appreciate so much your input and reviews throughout this story.


	14. Doubt

 


	15. Ave Imperator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text edit & beta reading: [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow%0A)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The officer who replaced Captain Needa in the command of the Avenger is never named in Star Wars content. I have given that role to his first officer, the unnamed white haired man who stood alongside him in Empire Strikes Back. I introduced him already in an earlier chapter. We never got to see his face or learn his name in the movie, but for the sake of the story I needed to create my own version of him. I named him Rikhard Fraser, captain of the Star Destroyer Avenger.


	16. Abundance of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text edit & beta reading: [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow%0A)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago I pondered the scene in New Hope where Darth Vader stands disappointed in the Death Star Conference Room and says his famous line: "I find your lack of faith disturbing." Today he gets to witness the opposite. So here you have it guys: where the clumsy name of this comic comes from.
> 
> I also just added ten more chapters to the expected length of the story. What Piett is about to suggest adds a new twist to the story, which I didn't plan originally. Due to this sidetrack the story is getting longer and more complicated. I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off, but your support and interest keeps me going - chapter by chapter.
> 
> I'm pleased to introduce Admiral Jhared Montferrat in more detail in this chapter. Even though he only appears in a canon short story, he has become one of my favorite officers by now. He is both frightening and amusing at the same time. Captain Lennox also deserves more "screen time" . Finding reference photos to draw him looking like himself was hard. I really like the picture where he looks extremely confused by what Vader just told them. I really like this gang of high ranking officers. They all have something unique to offer to this story and they certainly are planning major shenanigans.  
> This may be helpful:  
> 


	17. Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text edit/beta reading: [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow%0A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rebel in this chapter is an original character, but the two other rebels are Nien Numb and the X-wing pilot Grizz Frix who fought it the battle of Endor and rarely appears in fan fiction or other materials. I thought he deserves a little appearance.   
> I admit this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to draw navy troopers....lol. Also ...so much craziness is coming up that I actually enjoyed this chance to take a breath.


End file.
